The present invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 189,224 which was filed in the U.S. Patent Office and Trademark Office on Mar. 23, 1988.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. No's.: 2,799,111; 2,984,039; 3,559,326 and 4,547,990 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse automatic fishhook setting arrangements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art devices are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented constructions are equally deficient in a number of salient respects.
To begin with, most of the prior art constructions are unduly complex and costly by virtue of the large number of parts that are employed in the construction of these devices. In addition, most of these prior art devices are very cumbersome with respect to their attachment both to a rod and a rod holder wherein the setting of the release trigger mechanism requires multiple steps and manipulations of the fishing rod per se.
Based on the foregoing situation there has needless to say existed a longstanding need among fishermen for a simple, inexpensive, lightweight release mechanism that can be quickly and easily installed on a fishing rod to act as an automatic hook setting apparatus; wherein, the apparatus will function in a very simple and efficient, virtually fail safe manner to cause the inherent flexibility of the fishing rod to use released stored energy to accomplish the actual hooking of a fish.